


Natsuya Kirishima x Reader Lemon

by makotosenpai17



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! Starting Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotosenpai17/pseuds/makotosenpai17
Summary: This story was originally posted on wattpad. But I moved this here for some reasons including wattpad's rules xD





	Natsuya Kirishima x Reader Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on wattpad. But I moved this here for some reasons including wattpad's rules xD

(Y/N) is a second year junior high school while Natsuya Kirishima is a third year and a captain of the swim club. (Y/N) likes Natsuya for two years already. That's why she joined the swim club since her first year in mid school. She even watched Natsuya's race against their former captain - the reason why he became a captain. Natsuya on the other hand, actually likes her too. But he doesn't know how to tell her. 

Then one day, you stayed in the swim club to train harder because Nao told you that you have to improve your diving time a bit. You are one of the slowest actually. So, when everyone is out, you dive and swim with all your strength.

"I have to do this." you said while doing another dive. Little did you know, someone is watching over you. None other than your Natsuya-senpai. When you touched the wall, you stand for a while. Panting. Then Natsuya showed up.

"Good job, (Y/N)!" Natsuya complimented. He's still in his swimsuit. He offered you his hand and you gladly accept it. He then pulls you out of the pool.

"Uh.. T-Thanks.. N-Natsuya-senpai... " you stuttered while blushing. Natsuya smirked at you.

"Shut it! Just call me Natsuya from now on." he said scratching his head. "This is embarrassing. Damn it!" he thought.

"Let's go inside. You might get cold." he commanded. You followed as you are going to shower room too. Of course, you went to the girl's shower room and you start removing your swimsuit. You opened the shower knob and you washed your body with soap. But you didn't know, Natsuya is there watching you. Just when you're washing away the soap on your body, Natsuya came in. Grinning.

"Hello there, (Y/N)." he greeted surprisingly. You swivel nervously knowing it's Natsuya's voice and you screamed. He's naked too. You covered your naked body with your arms and hands.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!!" you asked aloud.

"Well, I just want to join you here. Let's shower together." he answered while smirking.

"N-No. Go away! Don't come near me!" you whined. But, knowing him, he doesn't take 'no' as an answer. So, he cornered you and pinned your wrists on the wall. You're blushing in embarrassment.

"(Y/N), you like me. No. You love me. Am I right?" he asked with a lust in his eyes. Your eyes widened and you blushed harder.

"Yes." you answered in a low voice. He then leaned his face on yours then he cupped your face and kisses your lips slowly. You gave in to his kiss and you slowly close your eyes. The kiss lasted longer as you wanted it to be. After almost 3 minutes of kissing, he pulled away and washed his body quickly.

"Go finish showering, (Y/N). I'll be waiting in the boy's changing room." he said cheerfully while putting a towel on his waist and went out of the shower room. You quickly finished showering and you put a towel on your body and went to the boy's changing room. You saw Natsuya sitting on the floor with a mat and he smiled. He still have his towel on.

"Come here, (Y/N)." he said and you did as he told. 

"What are we going to do, senpai?" you asked. He smirked before he answered.

"I told you to just call me Natsuya. Well, it's simple. I'll be yours and you'll be mine from now on." he simply said and slowly removes your towel revealing the body he saw earlier.

"No! Don't stare, Natsuya." you whined and covered your body with hands but Natsuya put them aside.

"(Y/N), just give in, okay? And don't worry, I still love you after we do this." Natsuya said and your eyes widened. He quickly kissed you and licks your neck making you shudder.

"Hhhhnnnggghhh.... Senpai... Hhhhnnnggghhh..." you moaned softly. Hearing this makes Natsuya's D harder. He keeps licking your neck and goes down to your breast. He stared at your two hardened nipples and he licks your left nipple while playing the other with his fingers. 

"Aaah... Aaah... Aaahhh.. Natsuya.... Don't... Suck.. Aaah..." you moaned. Natsuya keep licking your nipple knowing you're gonna get wet real soon. Then he finally pulls away. He kissed your tummy and your thighs making your shudder more. 

"Natsuya... Enough... Hnnnnggggnhhh..." you said. Natsuya looked up to you and grinned.

"I'm gonna make you moan and shudder even more real soon." he said and evilly grinned. He started licking you hardened clit and you almost screamed.

"Aaaaahhh!!! Senpai... Aaaaahhh.... Aaah... Aaahhh.... Lick faster, Natsuya... " you moaned and requested him to lick you even faster. He pulls away to answer you.

"Oh. Seems like you're enjoying it already." he said and he did your request. You keep moaning while moving your body a bit. Fighting for dominance.

"Aaaaahhh... Aaaaahhh... Aaahhh... Natsuya... Enough..." you said between moans and you eventually squirt. Natsuya licks all your juices.

"You taste so sweet, (Y/N). But, I want you to make me feel good too." he said while showing his hard D.

"Do you like what you see, (Y/N)?" he asked.

"Shut up!" you answered. He then pushed his D slowly inside you.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!!" you shouted in pain but Natsuya covered your mouth with his hands.

"Sssshhhh. Don't shout, (Y/N). I'll push slowly, okay?" he said. You then adjusted yourself for him.

"Here you go, Natsuya. Sorry if I shouted." you said in a low voice while holding his neck. He smiled in reply and proceed to push his D slowly. He then started thrusting.

"Aaahhh... Aaahhh.. Aaaaahhh... Natsuya.... It hurts...." you said between moans. 

"Aaaaahhh.... Aaaaahhh.... But... Don't you... Feel.. Good yet?" he answered while moaning. Still thrusting slowly.

"Aaahhh... A bit... It feels good... Already... Aaahhh... Aaaaahhh...." you moaned. Upon hearing this, Natsuya thrusts faster.

"Aaahhhhh.... Aaahhhh... Aaahhhh..." your moans are now uncontrollable as Natsuya is now thrusting faster than earlier. You both keep moaning at each other until you came first.

"(Y/N), do you want me to fill my cum inside you?" Natsuya asked while still thrusting.

"No... Aaahhh... Please don't... Aahhhh..." you answered between moans. Few more thrust and he pulls out. He filled his cum on your tummy. He then lay his body beside you and grabs some tissue. He wipes out the cum he released.

"I feel better now, (Y/N). I love you." he said and kissed you on the cheeks. You blushed and hugged him.

"I love you too, Natsuya. I'm glad, you are my first." you said and smiled.

"My first. And last." he replied and hugged you back. You both stayed in the boy's changing room until 6pm because you both drifted into deep sleep.


End file.
